CA3: The Next Generation
by tortuga23
Summary: Threquel. N+P are planning their wedding, D has adopted, for lack of natural offspring opportunities, A + J housing their cousin's son to see what thier lives will be like. And a return from the man who can walk through fire. FT spoilers, much action.
1. Meatballs

Author's gibberish:  
  
Okay, this is the threquel to Charlie's Angels, if you get what that means. I'll leave the movie be but change the ending slightly. Doesn't matter much, really. But only read this if you've already seen Full Throttle. (which, by the way, is a GREAT movie…) But anyway, this is Movie #3, you'll have to read to get the jist of it…  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
The wind whipped through Leah's curly, white-blonde mane as she stood at the top of the cliffs, talking on her small silver cell phone. She didn't even seem to notice the clear blue sky decorated with wisps of clouds, or the turquoise water crashing at the bottom of the deep gray cliffs. She just prowled the lush, grassy terrain, discussing something rather important.  
  
"I know, but do they really want me to be the flower girl? I mean, I think I'm a little old for the job. By a couple years, really."  
  
"Oh come on, Leah, you wuss! You know Natalie is trying to work you in, and you're still a bit too young to be a bridesmaid…"  
  
"You mean she doesn't know me enough."  
  
"She knows you fine, Le, just accept, will you? You're going to make her feel bad if you don't. Besides, Luke is coming too, did you know?"  
  
Leah sighed and found a rock to sit on, staring off along the coastline. She saw a couple small flashes, as if the light had reflected on something. She decided that later she'd go look for seashells, or something else mundane so that she could entertain herself while Dylan, Natalie, and Alex were planning the wedding.  
  
"Sure. I'll do it."  
  
"Natalie will love you forever, I'm sure."  
  
Leah closed her eyes and savored Dylan's voice. Her mother, in a way. Adopted mother, really. But still the first mother she'd ever had. Seizing the silence of their conversation for a quick flashback, Leah began to think. Once Dylan had realized no guy she'd ever meet would she be able to stay with long enough to support a child, she'd adopted Leah. She wanted a teenager, someone old enough to defend themself. And she was that teenager.  
  
Dylan was obviously consulting someone in the background, distracted by Alex or Natalie maybe. Leah waited, but her keen ears began to pick up something .  
  
"Dylan? You there?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Are you going to the store later?"  
  
"I could…" she heard Dylan say, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, could you pick up some pineapple?"  
  
"Pineapple?"  
  
"Yeah, and some meatballs, too. I have a really big craving. I think I'll make salad."  
  
"Really. Well, I'll see what I can do. I might be able to leave here earlier, in that case. I'll have to check if Nat still needs me. But if I hurry," she laughs, "maybe two minutes? Maybe five."  
  
"Thanks, Dylan. See you soon."  
  
The phone clicked and she was sure that Dylan had hung up. But she also knew that Dylan had gotten her message.  
  
***  
  
On the other end of the phone, Dylan panicked.  
  
"Natalie! Alex! Can I tear you away for a minute?"  
  
Both of them looked up from their separate decorating projects and came over to her. They didn't even bother to put down what they were doing. Upon seeing Dylan so worried, which was a rare thing, they guesses almost immediately that this was about Leah.  
  
"She wanted me to go to the store." Dylan told them, her voice cracking. She was wringing her hands and biting her lip. Natalie rubbed her shoulder and Alex was listening carefully.  
  
"She wanted pineapple… meatballs… to make a salad, you know?" He lip was quivering and then her voice broke.  
  
"She didn't!"  
  
A little confused, Alex looked over to Natalie benevolently. Natalie, however, was shocked. Pineapple and meatball salad! Eeew!"  
  
"What's that mean, Dylan?" Alex asked Dylan, knowing there must be something more.  
  
"She's allergic to pineapple!"  
  
"Then why'd she tell you to get it? Is she suicidal?"  
  
Alex gave Natalie one of those 'don't go there' looks and asked again, "What does it mean?"  
  
"It's a signal," Dylan sobbed. "It means altogether that the phone was tapped, she thinks she's being followed, and she's worried that I'm not going to get there quick enough…" her voice broke off.  
  
Natalie, scared silent, was staring off into space, trying to realize what that could mean. But Alex was thinking. She knew that Dylan's only weakness was the people she loved getting hurt. And if Leah got hurt, she knew that Dylan would break off from the Angels again, trying to protect them. And from their first experience, she knew they didn't want it to happen again.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"She's gone! I don't have her in the crosshairs! Repeat, Stake-out 4 does not have target in crosshairs, copy!"  
  
"Stake-out 5 concurs, repeat. Stake-out 5 concurs."  
  
"Stake-out 2 has lost target as well, trying to track on radar. Stand by."  
  
"Stake-out 1 concurs with 4, 5, but is not receiving transmissions from 3. 3, do you copy? Stake-out 3?"  
  
"No response, sir."  
  
"4 and 5, find 3, copy. Repeat: 4 and 5 find 3." 


	2. whoa! READ THIS!

NOTICE: To all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU!  
  
As you probably know, almost know one writes Charlie's Angels fanfiction, so if you have an idea, put it up!! I accidently read completely through my own story before I figured it out- stuff I wrote like two months ago is still on the first page! That's bad! We have to WRITE! woohoo!  
  
But anyway, I've got a nearly identical story, 'Threat' that's up there at the top and is going in the same direction but has a more solid start. For you stoic readers, just watch for it and this chapter will come in later in that other story. If know one would mind, I think that's the one I'm going to work off of. Don't worry, it'll all end with lots of Shaemus/Dylan, Leah/OC love, but in a realistic way. Got it? Cool.  
  
Muah! Peace and love... 


End file.
